


窥

by yolka



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolka/pseuds/yolka
Summary: 一个非常长且更加混乱邪恶的后记：谨慎如马龙也可能忘记关门？……怎么可能w随便说一句，捞起来是因为接下去的姿势是骑乘，不然死硬死硬+和地面平行的球台上正常姿势昕昕腰会断的吧（摊手）他哥：我不舍得以及为什么会知道球台够不够稳当呢？当然是以前就尝试过了啊wwwww事实上少皇约人的时候他哥就在外面全听见了w进来看一眼心里也就知道个七七八八，自律如他哥怎么可能只是拎饮料路过，这摆明了就是专门过来给某位厂长的嘛w只能说少皇确实还是小孩子，经验不足，轻易喜怒形于色，一下子就被看透了哦w总结一下我对本文这种设置的用意：少皇真正有执念的其实是他哥，而他哥实在是个严防死守一点缝隙也没有的人。所以他决定利用他以为的他哥唯一的弱点/缝隙也就是昕昕。只要是让他哥产生足够的感情波动的人就行，是昕昕还是其他人对少皇来说其实都无所谓。所以少皇对昕昕根本没有箭头。他只是表现得似乎有箭头，用来刺激他哥罢了。而昕昕确实是他哥的缝隙无误，只不过这条缝隙本身其实是使他们两人的堡垒更加严丝合缝的一部分，而不是少皇以为的可以攻击的弱点。并且俩人都知道小朋友只是好胜心，并不是动了什么认真严肃的感情，如果那样的话不会这样玩的，会坐下来把事情说开好好谈或者光明正大地比比看。不过被看到了这件事昕昕就完全不知情了x昕昕一见是他哥而不是少皇到点出现就默认他哥把少皇那头处理好了，哪能想到某人动坏心眼是吧w所以基本上昕昕和他哥其实都利用了小朋友幼稚又模糊的好胜心，他哥是隔山震虎（并且确实没有坐视不管任其发展的道理），至于昕昕嘛……本文的暗线是昕昕也是别有意图的，昕昕就是嫌某个人太闷所以借别人调戏调戏他哥找点情趣（不）比如说少皇怎么知道他哥要约昕昕？其实是因为高远本来试图约他哥加练来着（不）草莓那个梗也是高远躺的枪，所以他哥回答的时候是用的英语w感觉真的只有英语才是他哥那种情景下干出来的事BTW我其实挣扎了好久好久到底要不要用英语，因为他哥那个口音我真的一脑补就完全笑出戏wwwwwwwwww（少皇：他说了个什么鸟语根本听不出来）不过考虑到昕昕是一个诚恳说出龙队唱歌好听的人，我认为还是能起到和说中文一样的肉麻效果的（嘻嘻）所以这篇文其实描述了一对明明对彼此完全信任的老夫老妻却还是要强行借着别人玩安全感不足互相吃醋的游戏的故事所以说完全走向了一个混乱邪恶的姿势wwwww少皇：你们条形动物水真深少皇：你们两个天天算来算去不会脑阔疼吗少皇：告辞最后吐槽一句这文某种程度上有点言灵，比如说唯一一个也出现明确姓名的小同学他现在确实和个牛皮糖一样粘在他哥身边……wwwww





	窥

一点细碎的，乒乓球敲打的声音，断断续续地从变得空荡荡的的训练馆里传出来。  
他又低头看了看时间，确认自己并没有迟到，定了定神，让自己从容地走过去。  
最后一个离开的人像是只顺手拉了一把门，那门现在将将合着，不多不少正好剩下一条狭窄缝隙，透过缝隙，可以看到已经涂上橙黄色落日色泽的一张球台和台边几个零散的白色小球。  
声音是从倚在台边的人手上传来的。  
还差一分钟，他在心里盘算着一会儿要进行的对话。缝隙里，刚好能看见那人带着一贯百无聊赖的神情继续卖弄自己那份手感，球乖顺地从他的拍面上飞起，在逼近馆顶的地方舒展地滑翔了一刻，然后心满意足地降落回他的拍面上。  
他正要推门进去，突然看到许昕抬起了头，笑着对着他看不到的地方说起了话。那颗似乎上一秒钟还拥有他全部呵护的球从空中直坠而下，清脆地击在地上，啪啪哒哒地滚走了。  
有人？于是他停下了推门的动作，继续向这百分之一的缺口里观察着。  
是谁呢？他低头看了看时间，时间没错，许昕应该确实是按照他们之前约好的在等他。他身上还是今天下午训练时的T恤，甚至连最近习惯扎着的护腰都还没取下来。  
“你在等他？”  
他一愣。  
这声音辨识度太高，全队上下都不可能有一个人认错。  
“对啊。”  
许昕的回答带着笑意。虽然他实在不知道有什么地方要笑。不过他们两个在一起的时候就会这样，平时就爱笑的笑得更多，平时不怎么笑的也一直笑。  
对面没有立刻出声回答。  
一阵极低的布料摩擦的声音，狭窄的缝隙里，许昕向后退了半步，他的腰背离那张球台更近了，随着光线，看得到他撑在身体两侧的小臂和手指。  
然后视野里就多出了另一个人的手。  
那只手探了过来，带着力度，握住了那只搭在台边的手腕和那些极具辨识度的手指。  
“好玩吗？”  
他听到马龙也带着笑意说。  
他还是不知道到底有什么地方可笑，也不知道这没头没脑的一句话哪里来的。  
又有一只手也探了过来，这只手的目标是许昕的腿，此刻正沿着他短窄的短裤边缘缓慢向上，循着一种磨磨蹭蹭又游刃有余的温吞节奏，似乎是漫不经心地蹭起一截布料，然后又继续向上，直到固定在许昕扎着黑色护腰的侧腰上。  
许昕没有回答，马龙似乎也并不关心回答，他整个人此时已经彻底从原先的盲区里走了出来，快速又从容地，占据了他一大半的视野。考虑到这条缝隙到底有多窄，他们的距离已经近到让他无意识屏住了呼吸。  
然后他们的手指纠缠到了一起。  
在暗下来的光线和门扇的后面，在狭窄的缝隙里，只能看到两个人交叠磨蹭的下颔，和不知什么时候淌在其中一人锁骨上的一点水渍，被落日涂成暧昧的金红色油彩。  
随着最后一点水声的消逝，他们分开了。  
他机械地眨了眨眼，尚在消化他刚才到底是看见了什么，视野中两人的嘴唇已经再次贴合到了一处，两具身体也更加紧密地碰触着彼此。许昕的小腿有意无意地蹭在马龙此刻已经靠到了桌缘的大腿的外侧，他是什么时候坐到桌子上的？  
“……你生气啦？”许昕的声音变得有点哑，混杂了更多他无法解读的情绪。但马龙的声音听上去似乎还是平静得谈不上有什么起伏。  
“你希望我生气？”  
他看不到马龙的表情，但许昕瘪起了嘴。虽然瘪着嘴，却又勾着嘴角在笑。  
“你这人……真没劲。”  
他们说话的声音越来越低，内容也让他听得一头雾水，却又直觉地感觉到不对。  
“我有劲没劲你不知道吗？”  
马龙的声音终于变了，空气也变了。

_回想起来决心按计划向许昕提出邀请的那天，他其实是隐隐约约感觉有点什么蹊跷的。_   
_然而过程很顺利，内容很简单，他也不是提出了什么出格的要求，只不过是礼貌地请对方帮自己加练一轮。一个再平常不过的请求，只有他自己知道醉翁之意不在酒的目的到底在哪里。_   
_他已经知道马龙原本打算叫着许昕那天晚上出去。八成是陪他去看电影，也有可能顺便理个发。_   
_早在他这一批人刚入队的时候，就不难发现马龙习惯事事和许昕混在一起。他一度觉得这就像大学女生连上厕所都要约着一起一样，一方面因为总是发生而让旁人习惯到觉得没什么不正常，却又时不时因为意识到当事人是两个大老爷们而感到好笑。_   
_队内的人际关系一直遵循着大家心照不宣的原则，在刚升上来的他的眼里，两位固定主力过从亲密是一件理所应当的事情。日后当他也触碰到主力层的门槛后，他也相当顺利地被接纳，得以进入同一层面的交流。_   
_当然，哪怕是在主力和主力之间，也能看出许昕和马龙仍然是不太一样的。真要掰开了说他也说不上来，他想大概是多年师兄弟的渊源吧，也很合理。_   
_后来他有了新的想法，于是如何解读和进而利用这种关系便也随之有了新的思路。_   
_眼下，他其实拿不准许昕是不是已经和马龙约好，如果是的话那许昕很有可能不会毁约答应他，如果不是的话，他也拿不准许昕会不会愿意贡献出难得的一个假期的晚上，继续泡在球馆里。_   
_然而许昕只是略微迟疑了一下，就痛快地说行啊。出乎意料的顺利让他多少有点喜出望外。_   
_虽然在某一刹那，他似乎感觉许昕脑子里转过了什么东西，那东西如实地反映在他那一瞬间似笑非笑的嘴唇上。这表情他实在很少在许昕脸上看到，于是他迟疑了。_   
_因此当下一个瞬间，许昕恢复到（或者是一直是）他日常的微笑神情点点头答应的时候，他就忘记了在前一秒钟这仅仅潜意识里的迟疑。计划的顺利进行令他心情畅快，往外走的时候甚至还和不知道什么时候拎着两瓶饮料路过的马龙打了个招呼。_

看着眼前正发生的一幕，他越发觉得那天被他划定为错觉的并不是什么错觉。经过专门的双打配对磨合后，他本来一直认为他已经可以算得上是比较了解许昕，但许昕正露出越来越多他全然陌生的姿态和表情。准确地说——他从未见过这个样子的许昕。  
“所以你还是……有点生气的嘛……啊——！”  
许昕猛然扬起了头，下巴颤抖着向后倒去，倒进后面浑浊的橙色阴影中。晦暗的光影里，绷紧的下颔和柔软的咽喉对比格外显眼，以及此刻完全陷在他颈窝里的马龙。  
他似乎缓了好一会儿，悬在半空的小腿还颤抖着，原本撑在桌边的一只手抬了起来，同样发着抖，张皇地向前一抓，绯红的指尖葱白的指骨陷进马龙被汗浸润得更加乌黑的发里，屈成一个无措又诱人的姿态。  
“你别……那里……哈啊，不行……”  
他的声音听着又像是哀求又像是撒娇，还留在桌面上的小臂越发绷直，小幅度地打着颤，捻出一小团汗湿的掌印。纯黑的护腰显得他的腰臀线条异常扎眼，正似乎没有限度地向下塌陷着。  
“有点吧。”马龙给出的回答听起来几乎是漫不经心的，却没有一点要放过对方的迹象，“我票都买了。”  
虽然说着似乎无关痛痒的话，但此刻任谁都听得出来马龙声音里明显的不快。  
所以果然是要去看电影的。他一边得出这个结论，一边对于自己的基本逻辑系统在此刻还在正常运转而哭笑不得。  
舔吮啃啮的声音在周围的寂静中被无限度地放大，他明明什么都没看到，却觉得齿根发痒，口干舌燥。琥珀色的微光里，许昕的下颔和咽喉不断地绷直又松弛。  
“……你怎么没完……没了……啊，也不嫌脏……都是汗！……啊……！”  
那些陷在头发中的手指扭曲着收紧，小臂线条抻直，似乎立刻就要把对方从身前推开。但许昕的手指滑动了几次，也始终不像是在发力。到了后来，他几乎伏在对方的头顶上，闭上眼颤抖着喘息。手肘无力地垂落在两侧，那姿势比起推拒更像是拥抱着亲吻对方的头颅。  
“……不，很甜。”  
马龙的声音掺杂着他极为陌生的某种情绪，异常低沉，他看到一点滑动着牵带起细线的反光——恐怕是他收起的舌尖。  
他无法确定自己真的听到了这样的话。几乎同时，许昕的嘴里也流出了一声变调的喘息，粗重又尖锐。  
随着他的声音如同从空气中被抽干了一样沉寂下来，他整个人也完全地倒在了桌子上，原本在马龙的发际的手也缓慢地滑到了身边，随意地悬在桌沿上。  
余晖只剩最后一丝亮度，映出从马龙的额角悄然滑坠下来的一道汗水，随着他缓慢地起身的动作，无声地砸落在许昕大片裸露出来的咽喉皮肤上，顺着淌进已经盈了一层汗而在微光里晕出轮廓的两弯锁骨。  
马龙的喉结鲜明地滚动了一下。  
——这样的光线里他无法看清，但他笃定明天早上许昕将不会穿低领的衣服。  
有那么一刻，他们两个人只是静止着望向彼此。  
然后，眼角似乎都沾上了一点湿润的许昕哼了一声。  
“甜什么甜……肉麻死了……”他此刻的声音是这样低哑，让人很难联想到他平日的音色。他顿了顿，不知道是迟疑，还是刻意，为了突出接下来莫名出现的问句。  
“比草莓还甜？”  
马龙明显地为这句话愣了愣。  
草莓？他能感觉到马龙和他一样的疑惑，而许昕没有丝毫给出更多暗示的意思，只闭上眼兀自调整气息。  
事到如今他也根本没打算再去理解了，但眼看着马龙竟然慢慢露出一个笑容，他还是忍不住又眨了好几下眼。  
马龙是在笑，是他的确见过几次但实在见得不多的那种。露出这种笑容的马龙才会让人想起他其实也只是个普通的青年人，从他完美自制力的甲胄和辉煌成就的光环中剥离出来。  
“看来生气的不止我一个人？……嗯？”  
他又听不懂了。无论是这句话的内容本身，还是马龙突然上扬起来的语气。许昕不知道是默认了马龙这句反问，还是懒得发声，并没有给出任何回应。  
但显然马龙得到了他想要的答案。随着那一道日光沉落于窗沿之后，他向着黑暗里的许昕俯下了身。  
“……Nothing better than you.”  
没有新的声音，他也不再能看清他们两个人的肩部以上——但许昕原本松垮地悬在台边的的手指突然攥紧了桌沿，那些优美的骨节痉挛一样地扭成了青白色。  
在一片晦暗的寂静里，不自觉地，他随着屏住了呼吸。  
那动作似是挣扎又是愉悦，擦蹭出几点模糊的水印。  
过了几秒钟，那些手指颓然失了力度，向着地面坠落，在空中划出一道脆弱的圆弧。  
在那些看上去一触即碎的指尖撞击到桌下的塑胶地面之前，马龙及时地，却又从容地伸出自己的手，把那条手臂牢牢地接了起来。  
许昕像是完全交出了自己身体的控制权，任由整只手臂的重量被另一个人掌握。他眼看着马龙攥着那截似乎不堪一握的手腕，把那只手牵到了唇边。  
他的嘴唇微弯着落在那些尖削指尖上，然后蜻蜓点水一样继续向下，游走过颀长手指，分明骨节，最后落进掌心，落在那些据说编织着此生轨迹的线条上。  
许昕的手蜷缩了起来，又缓慢地抻开，于是那些指尖看上去几乎就像是在抚摸马龙的下颔——也许确实是，因为马龙跟着侧了侧头，又一次吻了那些指尖。  
从这个角度看过去，马龙闭着眼，神色平静至极，但整个空间的一切都如同他手中的这只手臂一样尽在掌握。  
在只能听到自己呼吸声的黑暗中，他能感到自己脸上发烧。

_他隐约产生了一种诡谲的错位感。_   
_他从未在场下见过这个样子的马龙。场下的马龙还算是个挺好相处的人，很多时候他甚至是傻里傻气的，和同龄人没什么区别。_   
_然而身为对手，他知道球台另一边的马龙会流露出何等程度的求胜心和掌控欲，正是那些东西使他走到今天这样的位置。_   
_此时此刻，在他狭窄的窥伺视野中的马龙，正散发出几乎同质的气势，甚至更甚。而他的对面没有什么对手，只有许昕，只有此刻看上去早已完全在他掌握中的许昕。_   
_许昕果然是不一样的。_   
_——从确认的那刻起，他就知道许昕是不一样的。_   
_打从他决心站在马龙的对面作为挑战者起，他没有一次能够逃过马龙那闻名遐迩的比赛风格——严丝合缝，无所不在，不动声色却令人窒息，发展到比赛的关键时刻几乎给人以居高临下的霸道狠戾。_   
_作为对手，马龙就是这样彻头彻尾无懈可击的人。_   
_他用尽全力，却总是无法猜到他全部的球。他始终无法看到他最后的底牌，也因此无法抓住哪怕一丝足以击碎他的空隙。_   
_他感到气馁，感到沮丧，沮丧到在某一个瞬间，在心里某个细小的角落中，充满罪恶感却难以自制地幻想击碎对方的滋味。不必是在场上，也不必多么沉痛，他只是想要看到那样的一刻，足以证明他也不过只是个凡人的，那样的一刻。_   
_他只是不甘心。不甘心中混杂着年轻人的好奇，他不相信真的有这样的人。他至少要见证一次，才能说服自己保持向对方继续挑战的信心——否则人要怎样与神为敌呢？他实在是沮丧极了。这座高墙无边无际，他却连这墙有没有尽头都不知道。_   
_于是他开始在闲暇有一搭没一搭地试探对方，知己知彼，百战不殆嘛，他对自己说。来来去去，彼此的关系都跟着增进了不少，他却始终不曾见过哪怕一条，虽然细小却足够独特的缝隙。_   
_终于，当他第一次无意凑近了许昕，带着小孩子般纯粹好奇的神色，分出一只耳机给正沉迷游戏的对方时，他的直觉告诉他——这一次他终于猜对了球路。_   
_马龙并没有参与许昕与手机热火朝天的交流（当然），他甚至没表现出多少兴趣，只不过随意地坐在对面，甚至还时不时和身边的王楚钦在讲话。但从他别有用心的旁观者视角里，能再清楚不过地发现，马龙的眼睛就没有真的从许昕身上离开过。_   
_他其实并不是在多么小心谨慎地偷看，只不过根本没有人会想到他的注意力其实在这里，在一个全身心投入在手机的人身上。然而一旦认识到这点，就会发现他看得大大方方，坦坦荡荡。他嘴角甚至带着笑，其他人可能会理解成他正投入在一场令人愉快的谈话，但他知道他其实是沉浸于某种悄无声息却令人沉醉的交流。_   
_因为这似乎不常见的神态其实与他在球台另侧俯下身，专注地看过来时的神情别无二致。_   
_都是一样的志在必得和不容置喙。_   
_于是他不仅贡献了耳机，还自觉地伸出了手臂，胳膊绕过对方的后颈，直到他的指尖感受到另一个人温热的耳后皮肤和细碎的发根。_   
_他知道他的表情天真又自然，热心又无辜。嘛，他还是小孩子不是吗？_   
_许昕根本分不出精力也没打算分出精力来管他怎么突然就好心到帮他戴耳机。耳机线的牵扯让他向着这边挪了挪，于是他立刻从善如流地凑得更近，他们两个的脑袋这下是真正意义上地碰到了一起。_   
_他用余光捕捉到在对面坐着的人的一丝僵硬。_   
_而从他伸手的那一刻起，王楚钦就没能再得到原本就很稀少的，马龙的回应。_   
_他没有再进行任何别的动作。于是他能看到马龙让自己慢慢放松下来，重新回到王楚钦神经大条的聒噪中，但他的眼睛不再像之前一样大大方方地看着这边，他空着的右手无意义地握了起来——不算很紧，却也并不松弛。_   
_细小，却独特的缝隙。_   
_他回想起之前和许昕配双打的时候。_   
_比赛节奏很快，磨合时间有限，他们试图抓住每颗球的间歇进行交流。某一颗球的时候，他走得略微快了几步，许昕低头擦着球板，还没完全抬头就是一回身，压根没想到他已经从另一侧走了过来，两个人都措手不及地，一瞬间头几乎就要撞到一起。_   
_他几乎能感觉到自己说话时的气息打在对方嘴唇上，然后那热量又回到自己的脸侧。_   
_然而在他回过神之前，许昕像是木偶被提起了线，眨眼间已经快速地一躲。_   
_他脸上仍然写满着专注交流的神情，似乎刚刚那一瞬间微妙的距离从而出现在他们之间。_   
_……咦？_   
_他也不是完全没和别人配过双打的菜鸟，打得血气上涌时距离控制不住根本不能算什么稀罕的事，他甚至担心哪怕竖起球板挡着也会被对方读出思路意图，巴不得布置战术的时候能凑得再近一点。_   
_至于许昕，更是已经两座伊朗杯在手的当之无愧史上最佳双打选手，搭档历经队内数次换代更新，根本没有理由还对这种情况做出这样应激反应一般的举动。_   
_不过眼前的比赛是要首先关注的事情，所以他当时也没有太过放在心上。_   
_再后来他又想起这件事已经是在日本了。他们在训练馆拉球，喝水的间隙他往赛场转播的电视里看了两眼，正好看到许昕走着走着就是一回头，嘴里叽叽咕咕。马龙原本就离他极近，见他一回头不仅不躲，甚至是稍微侧了侧头迎过去，凑得更近了。_   
_许昕虽然也在后退，但从摄像机的角度看过去，他的嘴唇几乎就像是黏在马龙的颈侧。_   
_他心里一个咯噔。_   
_哪怕在和许昕集中训练双打的时候，他们也从来没有像此刻这么近。他本人无意凑到并无必要的距离，许昕更是深谙人与人之间的分寸。他足够亲切，不会让任何人感到疏离，却也不会因为过度亲近而感到窘迫。_   
_也许是因为他之前太过中规中矩？据他所知许昕和张继科在配合的时候也表现得相当亲密——他并不算多么了解，无法找出例子与眼前这样的场景相比较，但他自知至少比他和许昕配合时的气氛来得更亲密。_   
_于是当他们又有机会配合双打的时候，他刻意抛出了暧昧不清的措辞，主动跨过他们此前心照不宣划出的礼貌得体的边界线，释放出他极少示于人前的，近乎耍赖使性一样的孩子气。_   
_他能从许昕的眼中看到诧异，但那样的诧异也只能被距离最近且意有所图的他在瞬息捕捉。几乎毫无停顿地，许昕就以颇为合适的方式自然地衔接上了他的对话，表现出他能和每个人完美配合的能力一样的，于待人接物一事上的纯然天赋。_   
_果然，许昕就是这样的人，他对每个人都会做到这样不动声色的细致周全，根据对方的需求调整自己的节奏，因此他仍然不敢完全确信他的想法。_   
_——然后他得以见证那场比赛。_   
_他明明身为同一场比赛中最靠近的参与者，却仍然感觉自己只是旁观者。每一分，每一秒，每一颗球，每一次抬头望着对面，在交谈或者无需交谈的两个人。_   
_球员在球场上的球便是他的一切。_   
_他想示于人和不想示于人的一切，他能控制和不能控制的一切。_   
_从那一刻起，他确定了他的想法。_   
_许昕是他无法攻克的战神的阿喀琉斯之踵，是在云端遥望凡尘的巨龙的三寸逆鳞。_   
_从那一刻起他盘算起新的计划，许昕的个性更让他看到这个计划的可实现性。_

他的头脑还在直觉此事不妙中挣扎，却见马龙似乎已经准备进行他事前打算好的下一步——是的，虽然他没完全搞懂眼前到底是发生了什么，他却敢用下次比赛的冠军来赌，马龙今天绝对是目标明确，有备而来，正像他一贯的作风。  
他把本就柔韧异于常人，此刻更是显得每根头发都软绵绵的许昕从桌面上半拉半抱地拖了起来，拖进自己怀里。他换了个位置，带着另一个人一起坐到了球台上。许昕可以算得上是乖顺地伏在他的颈窝里，他们的手指在这个过程中仍然纠缠得难舍难分。  
球台发出一声低哑的吱扭，却毫无疑问仍然颇为稳当。  
于是他终于看到了马龙的正脸。  
他还没能完全消化这一步的目的和可能的下一步是什么，却发现自己笔直地——虽然这听上去绝无可能，考虑到这条缝隙从他的角度来看都相当隐蔽——对上了马龙的目光。  
他脸上带着一点似笑非笑的神色，眼睛却是毫无疑问地紧盯着这边，那眼神如同在说话。  
——看够了吗？  
……  
他下意识向后退了一步。  
他眨了眨眼，马龙已经低下头，用牙齿轻轻地咬蹭着许昕泛起了一层潮红的耳后皮肤。他的全部注意力已经再次回到了他手臂里还未停止颤抖的人身上，全部的呼吸，全部的目光。  
如同他从未发现这条缝隙，从未向这个方向投来任何眼神。  
但他知道他没看错。熟悉的感觉如蛆附骨地瞬间在他的每个神经末梢苏醒，那种被审视，被评估，被谋划，被掌控的感觉。  
——每一次势在必得的马龙带给他的感觉。  
他以为许昕是马龙的猎物。  
他确实是。  
只不过这猎物早已是囊中之物。而猎物也不只是猎物。

他当然知道他们是不一样的。他早就知道他们是不一样的。  
他是旁观者。他是离他们最近的旁观者，于是得以窥见更多外人永远无法了解的时刻。  
但他也和其余的任何人一样。  
他只是，且永远只是旁观者。

 

Fin.  
谢谢阅读w欢迎评论w

**Author's Note:**

> 一个非常长且更加混乱邪恶的后记：
> 
> 谨慎如马龙也可能忘记关门？  
> ……怎么可能w  
> 随便说一句，捞起来是因为接下去的姿势是骑乘，不然死硬死硬+和地面平行的球台上正常姿势昕昕腰会断的吧（摊手）  
> 他哥：我不舍得  
> 以及为什么会知道球台够不够稳当呢？当然是以前就尝试过了啊wwwww
> 
> 事实上少皇约人的时候他哥就在外面全听见了w进来看一眼心里也就知道个七七八八，自律如他哥怎么可能只是拎饮料路过，这摆明了就是专门过来给某位厂长的嘛w只能说少皇确实还是小孩子，经验不足，轻易喜怒形于色，一下子就被看透了哦w  
> 总结一下我对本文这种设置的用意：少皇真正有执念的其实是他哥，而他哥实在是个严防死守一点缝隙也没有的人。所以他决定利用他以为的他哥唯一的弱点/缝隙也就是昕昕。只要是让他哥产生足够的感情波动的人就行，是昕昕还是其他人对少皇来说其实都无所谓。  
> 所以少皇对昕昕根本没有箭头。他只是表现得似乎有箭头，用来刺激他哥罢了。  
> 而昕昕确实是他哥的缝隙无误，只不过这条缝隙本身其实是使他们两人的堡垒更加严丝合缝的一部分，而不是少皇以为的可以攻击的弱点。  
> 并且俩人都知道小朋友只是好胜心，并不是动了什么认真严肃的感情，如果那样的话不会这样玩的，会坐下来把事情说开好好谈或者光明正大地比比看。不过被看到了这件事昕昕就完全不知情了x昕昕一见是他哥而不是少皇到点出现就默认他哥把少皇那头处理好了，哪能想到某人动坏心眼是吧w  
> 所以基本上昕昕和他哥其实都利用了小朋友幼稚又模糊的好胜心，他哥是隔山震虎（并且确实没有坐视不管任其发展的道理），至于昕昕嘛……
> 
> 本文的暗线是昕昕也是别有意图的，昕昕就是嫌某个人太闷所以借别人调戏调戏他哥找点情趣（不）比如说少皇怎么知道他哥要约昕昕？其实是因为高远本来试图约他哥加练来着（不）草莓那个梗也是高远躺的枪，所以他哥回答的时候是用的英语w感觉真的只有英语才是他哥那种情景下干出来的事  
> BTW我其实挣扎了好久好久到底要不要用英语，因为他哥那个口音我真的一脑补就完全笑出戏wwwwwwwwww（少皇：他说了个什么鸟语根本听不出来）  
> 不过考虑到昕昕是一个诚恳说出龙队唱歌好听的人，我认为还是能起到和说中文一样的肉麻效果的（嘻嘻）  
> 所以这篇文其实描述了一对明明对彼此完全信任的老夫老妻却还是要强行借着别人玩安全感不足互相吃醋的游戏的故事  
> 所以说完全走向了一个混乱邪恶的姿势wwwww
> 
> 少皇：你们条形动物水真深  
> 少皇：你们两个天天算来算去不会脑阔疼吗  
> 少皇：告辞
> 
> 最后吐槽一句这文某种程度上有点言灵，比如说唯一一个也出现明确姓名的小同学他现在确实和个牛皮糖一样粘在他哥身边……wwwww


End file.
